


A Surprising Meeting

by Lohu22



Series: The Yin, The Eye and The Yang Universe [2]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Cleo is only mentioned, F/M, M for language, This will become a longer story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohu22/pseuds/Lohu22
Summary: Nefera and Jackson are secretly dating. As she is waiting for him, she will meet his darkest secret.
Relationships: Jackson Jekyll/Nefera de Nile/Holt Hyde
Series: The Yin, The Eye and The Yang Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089887
Kudos: 24





	A Surprising Meeting

She hadn’t planned to stay home that night. If it weren’t for Jake, she wouldn’t have. She felt like a loser, staying in the palace when her sister was throwing a party with her many friends. But Jackson had told her he would be attending, so, she stayed and hoped they would be able to sneak out after some time. It was risky, for anyone might catch them talking or looking at each other and find it suspicious. But Nefera was confident they would all be too self-centered to notice such things, and in the end, it was her only chance to spend some time with her boyfriend this weekend. 

She wore a bronze silky dress that ended mid-thigh, and some golden shoes she couldn’t wait to take off, since she’d been standing for nearly two hours, waiting to see her prince entering the room where all of his friends were already dancing - and drinking. The music was loud and since she wasn’t having fun, it started to get on her nerves. The 16 texts sent to Jake were remaining unanswered for too long, and she started to fear something serious had happened to him. Or worst, that maybe he’d ditched her! 

She took her phone and sent Jake an umpteenth text of pure hatred, threats, and lies where she told him she would rip his heart off of his chest if he didn’t manifest soon and that she didn’t love him anymore. She sighed and crossed her arms against her chest as she glanced at the buffet, which had already been refilled once since the beginning of the night.

A guy was pouring himself a glass of ‘poisoned apple’ - which was only apple juice and alcohol - and smiled at her when he noticed she was staring at him. She missed a heartbeat when he smiled at her, only because his features looked like Jake’s a lot. If the guy hadn’t had red hair and deep blue skin, she would have taken him for Jake. He had the same nose, same mouth, jaw, even the same piercing on the same eyebrow! She approached him, now almost sure it was Jake, just not knowing why he would come over in a disguise.

“Jake ?”, she asked, wary.

The blue guy chuckled and bowed theatrically to her before speaking.

“Nope, the coolest one, Holt Hyde!”, he said cheerfully as her brows started frowning.

“Oh, sorry, I took you for a friend of mine.”, she apologized before sighing again, now desperate after such a hope.

“Don’t worry I get that a lot. Jackson and I share the same body, he just disappears whenever the music’s too loud and I take the control.”

“Excuse me? What do you mean you share the same body?”, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“We are the same person, well not really, I’m hotter and cooler, he’s kind of lame, I must admit, but anyway, he turns into me if music reaches a certain volume.”, he smiled at her as if he was explaining a fun fact to her, except it was everything but fun. 

“Now that’s something one must tell his girlfriend, don’t you think?”, she said as she got angrier at him for hiding something so big to her. She hated that night.

“Wait, Jakey has a girlfriend?”, Holt asked with a hint of excitement into his orange eyes - another thing that was different than Jake’s. It took a few seconds to him to realize that it probably was the same girl as the one that had harassed Jake’s phone all night long. The phone kept buzzing and he had to turn it off to not be bothered by it. Looking into the girl’s eyes, he understood that she was said girlfriend, and boy, she didn’t look happy at all.

“You’re his girlfriend? Man, the guy has better taste in women than he has in anything.”, he smiled at her, she really was beautiful. She nodded to him and told him their relationship was secret.

He eyed her chestnut high ponytail that ended below her shoulders, as he pictured himself pulling at it in a not-that-friendly position. She looked older than him, older than the other girls at the party. Hotter, too. Her booty, he could tell, was bigger than the teens’ ones, and he just craved to spank it. Damn, the girl was beautiful. Her dress suited her so well, it fitted her ass real close and he could tell she wore no panty. The top of the dress hid her cleavage but her breast looked bigger than his hands and fuck, how he wanted to paw them. 

Holt stiffed has he felt himself getting hard and most jealous of one Jackson fucking Jekyll. He wondered if they had had sex already. Maybe Jake wasn’t a virgin anymore, maybe she deflowered him. For fuck sake, how he would have wanted to be deflowered by such a goddess. 

“So, huh, what’s your name? I’m sorry but Jake never told me about you. He was probably scared I would steal you from him.”, he said after a few seconds of uneased silence.

“Nefera de Nile, I’m Cleo’s older sister.”, she said, not wanting to reply to the latest comment. He was surely charming but only because he looked like Jake. Gosh, she missed him. “Hum… Is there any way for Jake to… Be here? Instead of you? No offense, of course.”

He was offended. No, he won’t let Jake fuck his gorgeous girlfriend tonight. And besides that, he hadn’t been out for more than a week, so, no, he wouldn’t let Jake take the control.

“Sorry hot stuff, it’s not my choice. Your precious boyfriend would be back in the morning. Meanwhile, I’m going to enjoy the night and the pretty girls it has to offer. Have a nice night, doll face.”, he told her as he started to go towards the others.

“Wait! There’s no way I watch the body of my boyfriend flirting and kissing someone else in front of me. I know it’s not fair for you but please, don’t.”, she really looked sad and desperate.  
Holt wasn’t an asshole, especially to pretty women. And she was not pretty, she was beyond that. The kind to give you a boner with a simple look. 

“You’re lucky you’re hotter than any other girl here. I promise I will keep it in my pants tonight, but baby girl, you owe me.”, he raised his glass to her while saying it.

“Thank you”, she said before getting closer to him. Her thigh touched his crotch as she leaned to his ear. “I made your body cum three times last night, so no, I don’t owe you a thing.” 

He gulped and watched her leave as she turned to smile to him when leaving the room. Fuck, he needed to have her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, if you did, just know I'll post the whole story later, including how did Jake and Nefera meet and what will happen after she met Holt.


End file.
